Lifeless Brown Eyes
by Crystallic-Autumn
Summary: People speak of how heartbreaking it is when they watch their love, kiss another. I speak of how it hurts because I'm not supposed to have the ability to. "Bella, you know you can't love - you can't even feel anything!"
1. Good Afternoon, Professor

Part One: Good Afternoon, Professor

**A/N: This is a plot donkey that refuses to be caged even after its heehaws are written down in basic point form. So I had to get this out. Start of a two, or maybe three chapter long story. **

**I know that building a robot such as this isn't simple, and I don't study the parts well so I can't use technical terms... sorry. But it's a story I badly want to try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_April, 2012_

Another piece.

He wipes the sheen of sweat on his forehead with the white sleeves of his scientist coat. His fingers work furiously as they tweak, pulling out another screw as he grits his teeth.

"No, the mechanism doesn't work this way, Edward," he snaps at himself, obviously frustrated as he flings the screwdriver on the ground and kicks it against the wooden cupboard which it meets with a loud, satisfying 'thud'.

He slumps against the tables behind him, his eyes closed in exasperation as he let out a sigh. He feels the exhaustion drains out of his body as he absorbs the silence and peace around him.

His long lashes flutter open, almost brushing against his high cheekbones as he gathers his sanity once more.

He gazes at the pale but delicate features drawn out months before.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, his eyes alight with an undefined emotion.

He shakes his head free of his thoughts, getting back to work immediately.

\\\+\\\

_June, 2012_

"Edward, this is getting ridiculous," Esme tries to reason as he heads down to the basement to get his work done. "You've been working on that since forever."

"It's because it's forever that I need to do this!" His eyes are ablaze with fury and his voice is sharp as he snaps.

When he sees the hurt in Esme's eyes, he feels guilt gnawing inside him and his voice softens, "I need to do this."

"Why, son?" Carlisle asks, as he squeezes his wife's shoulders in an attempt to comfort, "You've been distant lately."

Edward opens his mouth, closes it, then starts back downstairs.

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme murmurs against his sleeve, "I feel as if I'm losing my son to his so-called... _project_." The last word is full of hate and distaste.

Carlisle smoothes the top of her brown hair soothingly, remaining silent.

Esme sniffs as she leans to his touch.

\\\+\\\

_July, 2012_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Edward shouts, his rage echoing in the empty room. He runs his fingers through his unruly hair. "Why can't I get this right?"

He takes the metal plates out from the body, squinting at it as he raises it to the bright light hanging on the ceiling. "Oh."

Sudden realization flashes past him and a grin appears on his face.

"That's it," he says to himself.

He plucks one of the wires out and reattaches it to another circuit.

A wide grin stretches his face. "I'm a fucking genius."

"God, Em, if you were here.." his grin fades, and he falters in his movements.

"I'm helping you, Em," he murmurs quietly. "It's slow, but I'm trying."

\\\+\\\

_September, 2012_

"Edward!" The frantic voice of his father shakes him, and he drops his tools immediately, rushing up to his father's panicked gestures.

"What happened?" Edward demands, as he falls beside the unconscious body of his mother's. He presses two fingers against her neck. "It's weak. Have you called the ambulance?"

"Yes," Carlisle replies, rubbing the sides of his forehead with his fingers, obviously stressed out.

"What happened?" Edward asks again, his voice with a tinge of impatience. "Don't leave anything out."

His father sighs, a weary one. "I wasn't about to." He glances at Esme, "she was worried about you. Losing yourself to the project you are dedicated to."

"I told her it wouldn't do much good meddling. She should let you finish your project and everything will be back to normal again. She refuses to, then just bursts in tears, saying this was similar to the period when your brot -" he chances a careful look at Edward, who remains stoic, "your brother was obsessed with his creation."

"Dad," Edward starts to say, but he cuts him off.

"I understand you've things you want to do, but take your mother's health into consideration - it isn't the greatest."

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose. The sirens approach.

"I get it," he says quietly, "I'll fix a schedule."

His father beams at him, "Thank you, son."

Edward manages a grin in response.

\\\+\\\

_15 November, 2012_

"Hey, Mum," Edward kisses both her cheeks as he enters. She grins as she takes the groceries from him.

"Thanks, honey."

Carlisle gives him a thumbs-up sign as she walks back to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"Going to be done?"

"Yes," Edward confirms, nearly exhilarated, "I feel so excited."

"That's great, son," he pats his shoulder once, "you'll tell us the reason then, right?"

He nods his head in affirmation and heads down to the basement as scheduled.

\\\+\\\

_5 December, 2012_

"Emmett was never specific with what he was building," Edward says, "but he left me a recording and he had told me before he passed on - to finish it in his memory."

Esme's eyes widen in surprise at the mention of Emmett's name then waters slightly. Carlisle purses his lips, but otherwise remain silent.

"He was building a human."

The room is tense as he allows the other two occupants let the news sink in.

"A human? A bloody human?" Esme shouts, jumping up from her seat, "is he insane?"

"How can that be possible, son?" Carlisle asks calmly as he rubs her trembling shoulders soothingly.

"Relax, sweetheart," he whispers in her ear. Her posture relax a little, but there is no other change as she stares at Edward, eyes hard.

"And? What else?"

"He had been on it for at least ten years, Rosalie's appearance in his life paused his process at some point, but after her accident, he continued working on it endlessly. It was his life's work, you can say." Edward steeples his fingers together. "After his..." he swallows at the sudden tightening of his throat, "death, about a year later, I got his parcel. I was shocked - It was as if he knew he would die. That early."

He pauses, collecting himself as he takes a deep breath, "It was the video camera he always liked to carry around when he was with us, you know? The one with ridiculous hello kitty stickers because he claimed it made it look fashionable. That idiot."

He chuckles with his family, then he sobers, "I ran through all of it. It was the latest video, created a few weeks before his death. He filmed this basement -" he gestures to the ground, "with the lifeless doll in it. He pleaded to ask me to finish it - it was his last wish because he'd always wanted to make it to something more. But he didn't get the chance to."

He fixes a fierce and determined stare at both his parents. "I couldn't reject it. He was so sincere and the project itself seems so... _magical_. I followed his manual, but Em wasn't a very organized person and I ended up improvising."

"And now I'm nearly done."

His parents are quiet for a moment.

"Can we see it?"

He shakes his head, "I want it to be complete when you do. It's going to be by January, earliest."

They both nod.

"I'm sorry, dear," Esme says softly, "for trying to deter you from helping your brother. I didn't know -"

"No, mum, I was wrong." Edward grins. "I shouldn't have been an insufferable asshole and ignored you guys for weeks."

"You've grown to be a good man, son." Carlisle ruffles his hair affectionately, and he makes a sound of protest as he dodges away.

Esme simply laughs at their childish antics and they both chase each other around the room.

\\\+\\\

_20 December, 2012_

"Hey! That's mine," Edward protested as another pair of hands snatch the packet of turkey away. He turns, a little irritated, and meets with a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"Well, sorry, dude, better luck next time," she says, winking as she throws the last turkey into her cart, her behind swaying in a way so obscene that it can't be unintentional. He feels himself grin as he attempts to catch up to the strawberry blonde.

"At least give me the turkey, you don't celebrate Christmas that early, do you?" He challenges as he leans against the cart to stop it from moving.

The blonde rolls her eyes. "I have to, my parents have it early."

His eyes widen. "You too?"

"They get too excited for Christmas," she says, laughing as they begin walking, now side by side.

"Mine too," Edward agrees, chuckling along. She's beautiful- even her laugh is unique.

"Edward Cullen," he introduces himself, sticking out his hand.

"Tanya Denali," she replies, accepting his hand. They remain that posture for a moment too long, and she drags her index finger from his wrist as she pulls away from his grip. She gives him a sly smirk.

He smirks back, feeling her actions eliciting a reaction from his lower parts and he shifts.

"Got little Edward all excited, did I?" Tanya asks, a little too smug.

"Not little at all," Edward replies, winking at her.

She blinks, a little taken aback, then laughs again. "We'll see about that."

\\\+\\\

_5 January, 2013_

"Yes! Just one last thing missing." His brows wrinkle as he searches through the cabinets, then slam it shut it frustration. "No, not there."

His phone rings then, and he smiles when he realizes it to be Tanya.

"Hello, baby?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I want to see you now," he laughs when he hears her whine over the phone. "Don't laugh, baby, I'm serious!"

"I've work right now, honey," he says, still laughing. He can practically feel her pout.

"No! Eddie!"

"You know I hate that nickname, Yaya," he feels himself cringing when he says that.

"Ew! You're incorrigible, Edward! You didn't have to use that disgusting nickname," she snaps over the phone, but it is filled with good humour.

"Okay, okay, sorry, darling," he says, as he rummages through the drawers.

"That's better," she says approvingly, "now get your ass over here now."

"I've work, I told you," Edward says, shaking his head, exasperated at her antics.

"What about me, lying on bed in nothing but your favourite red lingerie set?" He hears her purr over the phone.

He groans despite himself, adjusting his pants as the visual flashes past his mind, "Jesus, Tanya! I'm a man! Don't play dirty!"

"I _want_ to be dirty," her voice is full of implications, with none that are innocent for a five year old to listen.

He slams the cupboard shut. "Be there in fifteen."

"Yes!"

"Get ready for some punishment because you so obviously need it."

"Yes, sir!"

\\\+\\\

_10 January, 2013_

"I did it," he says softly, eyes wide as if he can't believe it. "I did it!"

"I fucking did it!" he screams in joy, emotions running rampant. His parents knock on the door and he shouts his assent.

They scramble in, stare at the unmoving life-sized doll on the bed and laugh, "Good grief, it's Emmett's idea all right."

"I know!" He gestures to the body so like a normal woman's. Yes, done to the very detail.

"It's filled with fresh blood, pumped by a machine I managed to reduce in size to fit in her, and all her mechanisms are much like our bodies! It's amazing," he says, still in awe as he traces his finger along the outline of her face.

"Can it move?" Esme asks curiously.

"Oh, just you wait, mum," he says, eyes shining mischievously, and he turns the doll around. Near the rear end is a small dot that looks like a mole. He presses on it. "It connects to the pumper and activates it. It'll start pushing her other mechanisms to work. Give it some time."

He waits a moment. His parents look delighted. "We'll go get some juice for you."

He nods, but he isn't really listening.

Her fingers twitch. He feels a smirk lifting the corner of his lips up.

She sits up, and she turns to face him in such a confused manner - so like a real human, it's disconcerting.

"Good afternoon, I'm your professor and your creator," he introduces himself confidently.

She stares at him like she can't comprehend English. Then she replies, "Good afternoon, Professor."

Her voice is sweet and innocent - so much he feels as if his heart is going to stop beating but her flat dull brown eyes allow him to breathe - he feels like a fucking teenage girl meeting her first infatuation.

He shrugs it off.

"You'll be my assistant from today on," he says, voice laced with authority, "No one will know your true identity, except for my family and I."

"Yes, Professor." She nods obediently, and he feels himself smile, but she doesn't return it. It doesn't affect his mood.

"Oh fuck!" A curse tumbles out of both Carlisle's and Esme's lips the same time, their faces pale as they watch the clearly moving girl jump down from the bed, then nearly tripping over and falling into Edward's arms.

Edward chuckles. "You'll have to learn how to walk properly."

She looks at him curiously. "I know how to, Professor."

"S-son," Carlisle manages to speak, "she -"

"I've decided to name her, Dad." Edward beams proudly, patting the girl on her head affectionately. "She's adorable."

"Edward!" Esme sounds absolutely appalled. "She's still a girl, and however shocked I am to see her moving and talking, I don't want a naked girl walking about in my house!"

She pulls the befuddled girl in her arms gently, and says, "I'm Edward's mum, and I'l lgive you some clothes to wear now, all right?"

"Edward?" she stumbles a little over the second syllable.

"Yes, your professor."

She looks over at him. He continues beaming.

"What's her name?" Esme asks, eyes appraising the girl's body; it is hard not to. How can she feel this real?

Edward looks directly at the curious female, eyes wandering about in the room. "Your name is Isabella. Isabella Masen."

* * *

**A/N: Please drop a review to tell me your thoughts. It's a little draggy, I realized, after finishing this chapter, but some parts were necessary. So this marks the beginning of a two-shot - or three. I'll see how it goes according to feedback!**

**-C.A.**


	2. Greetings, Mr Black

Part Two: Greetings, Mr. Black

**A/N: Thank you for all of your kind reviews! I really loved reading them.**

* * *

_15 January, 2013_

"Isabella, help me jot down the notes for the experiment - take note of the time as well," Edward says, as he throws the clipboard over to the brunette. She doesn't show any signs of surprise at his abrupt instructions as she catches the clipboard swiftly, and he returns to rummaging his drawers for his screwdriver. Turning back, she starts observing the effervescence in the conical flask before her gaze switches to the stopwatch.

Edward smiles, the exhilaration from the successful project he had completed a few days ago not settling down, yet. It feels good to have someone assisting him and knowing what to do without explaining much - her IQ is programmed to be at an average person's, but she is indeed a fast learner. He had only briefed and explained to her all about his ongoing experiments and his job as a scientist in only two days and she understood all of it.

"I guess that's what robots are for," he muses to himself as he watches her work, a little more than satisfied.

He jumps a little when a vibration starts in his pocket and answers the call,

"Hello, Mr. Cullen speaking."

A shuffling of papers. "Mr. Cullen, this is Jacob Black here. You've emailed me your project a few days ago, did you not? I was out of country then - sorry for the late response."

Edward chuckles, but his heart is speeding up as he considers the possibility of a job offer - he will become a renowned scientist if this succeeds. And his brother's efforts will be recognized. "It's all right, Mr. Black. And call me Edward, please."

"Call me Jacob, as well, Edward." A slight pause. "The project you're talking about... is it possible if we meet some day this week to discuss about it?"

"How about this Thursday? Is it convenient for you?"

"Let me take a look at my schedule... Yes, I will be free on that day. In the afternoon, please, though - I'd like to sleep in a bit."

Edward laughs; Jacob sounds like an interesting business partner if they successfully closed the deal. "Sure, no problem."

"If it's possible, can you bring her over as well? Her name is... Isabella Masen, I believe?"

"No problem! I'll bring her along. Text me the details later for our meeting please." He is a little surprised at how Jacob didn't label Isabella like an experiment, and spoke as if she is another human, but he is more at ease now. They'd certainly get along fine.

"Sure! See you!"

He ends the call.

A soft tap on his shoulder shocks him, and he nearly gasps. He whips his head back, ready to reprimand, but softens when he sees Isabella standing behind him. He shakes his head at his own foolishness, "Yes, Isabella?"

"Professor, weren't you looking for this?" She holds up the screwdriver.

He stares at her in surprise, then throws his head back and laughs. "Yes, Isabella, yes. Thank you. Where did you find it?"

"I noticed you putting it in the cabinet over there in a hurry after you dashed off to meet Tanga yesterday." She gestures to the far end of the room.

"Isabella, it's _Tanya_," Edward corrects her, amused.

"Can you stop calling me Isabella?"

Edward cocks his head to the side, a little confused. "Why? What'd you like to be called then?"

"I read some books your mother handed me and there was this girl named Isabella as well." The corners of her lips suddenly tilt up a little - just the tiniest bit, but Edward notices. He feels his heart thud against his chest; for whatever reason, he does not know. She isn't supposed to know how to smile... or even like anything. "People call her Bella for short. I think it sounds nicer."

"Oh, all right, then." Edward continues staring her, unable to comprehend what is going on, "Bella."

She does the little tiny smile then, making his heart clench, before it vanishes and she walks back to her task. Her eyes are still as flat as ever - and he shakes his head. He is probably thinking too much.

He turns his attention back to the mechanics in front of him. "I better finish this by tomorrow."

\\\+\\\

_17 January, 2013_

"Bella, are you done on your side?" Edward calls as he walks down the staircase, eyes searching for her petite form.

"Yes, Professor," she says as she scribbles something down on the clipboard and puts it on the table. She looks up at his approaching form. "Are we going somewhere today?"

"We're meeting Jacob," he explains, smiling a bit, "he may be a possible business partner. He holds many large companies and specializes in this field - he is awfully interested in robots."

"Like me?" Bella states bluntly, as she reaches Edward.

Edward feels an uncomfortable twinge within himself, and he nods.

"Oh."

"Why don't you go get a change of clothes? Esme would be happy to assist you," he says as he leads her up the stairs to find Esme humming happily as she mops the floor.

"Oh, Isabella!"

"Bella," Edward corrects his mother absentmindedly, "she prefers it that way."

Esme arches a brow. "Oh, is that so?"

"We're heading out for a meeting with Jacob later on. Mum, can you help Bella with the clothes?"

Esme beams - she loves having Bella in the house. It feels as if she's another daughter, even though she is quiet and - she'd like to disregard the fact on her being a robot. "Oh, I'd love to!" She tugs Bella on her elbow, "Come on, let's go!"

Bella willingly follows Esme as the latter continues chattering excitedly, obviously elated to pick out her clothes. Edward chuckles to himself as he walks to his room to change into a white button-up and black tight jeans. As he attempts to button the open cuffs at his wrists, his phone vibrates.

He picks it up.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen speaking."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, that sounds pretty hot."

"Tanya," Edward says, a little amused at he gets reminded of how Bella had said her name, "what's up?"

"You do not say 'what's up' to your girlfriend, Edward," he can practically hear her scowl over the phone.

"Sorry, darling, so what's the matter?"

"Not exactly right, but I'll let it pass," she says, giggling a bit, "are you free for lunch today?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I've a lunch meeting with someone today," he says as he arranges his folders on the table, not bothering with his cuffs anymore. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"I can't," she replies, sounding a little glum, "I've a lunch meeting. Saturday then?"

"Yes, okay, I should be free then."

He hears her little cheer over the phone and chuckles. "Seriously, _Mr. Cullen_, stop making me do all the initiative. See you on Saturday, baby!"

He feels a familiar presence behind him. "Sorry, miss, I'll certainly ask you out more often. See you!"

He ends the call and turns to find Bella who points to his cuffs. He holds them out and she gives a tiny smile that he'd grown to like more than he'd like to admit as she starts buttoning them and does one fold up for each arm. He blinks, a little surprised. "How do you know I do them with one fold up?"

"I watch you, Professor," she says, her eyes looking up and catching his. Her brown eyes suddenly seem to have a hidden spark as she releases his hands. He feels his breath getting caught in his throat. "Well, I'll wait for you by the door."

He suddenly realizes she is wearing a white button-up like him with denim shorts and black stockings. The way her shorts encases her behind makes inappropriate thoughts enter his head, and he slaps himself hard against his cheek.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" He hisses to himself, angry at himself. Shaking his head, he turns to the mirror and attempts to comb his unruly hair to no avail.

\\\+\\\

A russet-coloured male approaches their table and breaks into a grin as Edward stands up along with Bella. He holds out his hand to Edward who takes it.

"I believe it's our first time meeting, Edward," Jacob says, his brown eyes twinkling and he is indeed rather handsome, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you, Jacob," Edward replies, smiling. Jacob releases his grip and turns to Bella, and he jerks his head to her. "It is she?"

Edward nods.

Jacob extends his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob."

An almost shy-looking tiny smile flits to her face. "Nice to meet you too, Jacob. I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella for short."

Jacob holds Bella's hand a little too long for Edward's liking and he coughs a little. He releases her hand immediately. "Sorry," he says, a light blush colouring his cheeks as his gaze remains intently on Bella, "I was just too surprised at how warm and soft her skin is."

Edward feels an ugly retort rising within himself but he reins it in. Forcing a smile, he says, "I know what you mean. I was a little astonished myself."

"Oh?" Jacob arches a brow, finally turning his heavy gaze away from Bella who'd met Jacob's eyes steadily, with no expression on her face.

"The credits of this project cannot be directed to only myself. I didn't grasp full understanding of her because of that," Edward says, "my brother has contributed much as well."

"And where is he now?"

"He'd passed away a few years ago."

Shock crosses Jacob's features. "I'm sorry."

Edward waves his apology away. "Don't be." He reaches into his suitcase and pulls out a folder, sliding it to Jacob across the table. He takes it and starts untying it. A waitress walks towards their table, ready to take their order.

"Gentlemen and lady, what'd you like?"

"A cappuccino for me, please," Jacob says.

Edward scans the menu quickly. "Same for me." He turns to Bella. "Would you like anything?"

Bella shakes her head.

"That'd be all, thank you." He hands the menu over to the waitress who smiles and leaves.

"She can't eat or drink?" Jacob asks, raising a brow.

Edward thinks for a moment. "I reckon she can if she wants, but I won't really encourage her to try. I don't think what I'd installed in her to be enough to clean the blood in her enough to not make her stop working. But a small drink now and then should be fine."

Jacob nods his head in understanding as he flips the pages of the files, reading intently. The waitress returns with their drinks and sets them on the table. Edward hands her a small tip and she leaves them again.

Edward takes a sip of the cappuccino and watches Bella who'd been staring out of the window for some time with an unreadable expression on her face. He turns his attention back to Jacob who suddenly stops on the last page of the file.

"Is there any problem you'd like to address?" Edward asks.

Jacob angles the file so both of them can see the contents, pointing to the part of the little button. "This is the mechanism that triggers Bella's function to work, right?"

"Yes," Edward confirms, suddenly realizing what he's getting to. "And if you press it again, it'd stop working."

Jacob drops the file on the table and leans back on his seat. "Now, Edward, isn't that a flaw?"

"A flaw? Not really. It'd be impossible to press the button unless it was intentional."

"But you can't restart the robot again if you were to press it again?"

Edward shakes his head. "No, you can't. Once you stop the mechanism within her, blood wouldn't be pumped throughout the body anymore to sustain the whirlings of the wheels within her that makes her work. And it'll all possibly rush to a certain area of the body and be concentrated there. No blood will be around the starting area to be pushed like I'd placed there in the first place."

Jacob frowns, his dislike of the idea apparent, and he looks at Bella who returns his gaze. "That isn't very nice, is it, Bella?"

"I'm not supposed to feel anything, Mr. Black."

"Now, Bella, call me Jacob," he looks a little displeased at her previous statement. "Supposed is just a word that restricts you. Don't you feel tiny to be controlled by the button that can be pressed on anytime by anyone?"

"I'm not supposed to feel anything, Jacob," she repeats blandly, and she dismisses him to stare at the passers-by, marking the end of the conversation.

Edward expects Jacob to snap at her - he himself is feeling the uncomfortable clench in his gut at her statement. "I'm sorry, Jacob, she's - "

A grin surfaces on Jacob's face. "I like her."

Edward blinks. "Excuse me?"

"She has personality. Don't tell me you didn't realize that, Edward," Jacob says, almost accusingly, "your brother's files may have some information on that. Damn, she's pretty amazing."

"She's a robot, Jacob," Edward states.

Jacob narrows his eyes. "I do hope I'm not wrong about you, Edward. I _know_ she is one, but what you think may not be a fact. We don't know for certain."

\\\+\\\

"Jacob is weird," Bella suddenly says from beside Edward as they walk back to the house.

Edward considers her statement. "Why?"

"Because though you've been saying I'm a robot and I shouldn't have feelings, Jacob is pretty insistent on how I should have." Bella screws her face up, looking thoughtful and almost adorable. Edward stops in his tracks, his jaw clenching.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Get back to the house. I'm going to find Tanya."

Bella's face is schooled back to an emotionless mask as she nods and waves goodbye, before turning back to the house.

Edward watches her as she walks back slowly, slams his fist against his driving wheel and mutters a curse. His tires screech as he swerves out of the driveway dangerously, dialing Tanya's number.

\\\+\\\

_2 February, 2013_

"Bella, here," Edward passes her a folder, "mail this information to Mr. Fraster - he needs this information by the end of today."

"Yes, Professor."

She leaves the basement and as the echoes of her shoes making contact with the stairs fade away, Edward sighs heavily and runs his hand through his hair. He can't find Emmett's documents anywhere, and he is pretty sure it should be in this basement.

He clears his thoughts as he focused on the green drop dissipating into the colourless liquid and shakes it.

"Professor, Mr. Black is looking for you," Bella calls from the stairs.

"Holy shit!" He exclaims as her voice jolts him out of concentration and he almost drops the flask he is whirling a moment ago.

She runs to him as soon as she hears his exclamation and trips for no apparent reason, falling into Edward's arms. She feels a heavy clenching of her gut as she slowly looks up and meets Edward's smothering green eyes. His breath is heavy and slow as his eyes watch her, intense and molten.

"Bella?" She feels herself shiver as her name rolls off his tongue in such a manner that she can feel blood rushing to her cheeks, but for some reason, she can't take her eyes off him. His fingers tighten their grip, and she can feel the warmth spread like fire around her body.

He leans in abruptly as if he's about to kiss her. His lips brush against the shell of her ear, sending pleasant thrills down her spine and she shivers as he leaves tingles where his lips had touched. "You have something on your hair," he whispers huskily, eyes not leaving hers as he pulls out a stray thread and drops it on the floor. He breaks away from her abruptly.

"I better head up to Jacob."

\\\+\\\

"I don't think it'd be polite for her to stay at your place, even if only for a few days."

Jacob laughs. "I don't mind. In fact, I'd be absolutely love it!"

Edward forces a smile - perhaps Jacob loves the idea, but he definitely hates the idea. "I'll discuss it with Bella later."

"Oh, you finally accepted my statement of her feeling something?"

He remembers how dark and... _enchanting _her brown eyes had seemed earlier - it isn't the same lifeless ones he'd seen the first time she'd woken; that is for sure. "I'm just going along with it for now."

Jacob opens his mouth to retort, but suddenly stops as a bright grin appears on his face. "Bella! Hey!"

"Hello, Jacob." Her quiet and impossibly sweet voice drifts past Edward's ear. She is obviously behind him, and had perhaps even heard all of their conversation.

"You're here at the perfect moment, right, Edward?" Jacob says excitedly as he stands and pulls Bella to sit beside him. She looks a little uncomfortable as she wrings her hands beside him.

"Sorry, I tend to overwhelm people when it comes to things like this," Jacob says, now a little gentler as he smiles at Bella, who smiles back.

"It's okay, Jacob." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear tentatively. "I - I don't mind staying at your place for a few days."

"Bella!" Instinctively, Edward stands up, her name stumbling out from his lips. His body trembles as his fists clench by his sides. "What're you _saying_?"

"She doesn't mind, Edward, what're you getting all worked up for?"

"He only needs me for experimental purposes, Edward," Bella explains, "after all, I'm a robot. It is only right to know what you're investing in. He only wants to have more understanding of how I work."

"Fine," Edward agrees stiffly, "when do you want her?"

"Possibly tonight? I'm flying off at the 7th. Perhaps she can stay till Wednesday?"

Edward barely contains his retort. "I'll drive her to your place tonight," he says flatly.

Jacob leaves after a few more minutes and Edward slams the door shut behind him, Esme comes down the stairs, a concerned look etched on her face. "What happened, Edward? You normally don't get angry easily."

"I am _not_ angry," Edward says as he glares at the cowering form on the sofa, "by the way, Bella is going to stay with Mr. Black for a few days, so can you please help her pack her clothings?"

"Oh sure," Esme says, a little confused and watches as he makes his way back down the stairs.

"Come on, Bella, let's get you ready," Esme says as she brings Bella up the stairs.

\\\+\\\

"Edward, I'm ready to go." A timid voice calls him from the top of the staircase. He pulls the laboratory coat off him and throws it on the chair before grabbing the keys on the table.

He brushes past her without replying her and catches a glimpse of her hurt face, feeling a clench at his heart. He shrugs it off immediately. "Mum, Dad, we're leaving!"

Carlisle and Esme look up from the television and stand to bid them farewell. Esme gives Bella a hug, saying, "Call us if you've any problems, okay?"

Bella nods shyly. Carlisle hugs her next. "Take good care of yourself."

"She's not leaving forever," Edward suddenly says coldly, his eyes narrowing at her stiffened form, "unless she wants to, of course."

"Edward!" Esme is utterly shocked at her son's behavior. "Don't mind him, Bella, he's just having mood swings." Bella isn't so sure.

Esme and Carlisle exchange an incomprehensive look as they watch them leave through the door.

The ride to Jacob's house is quiet and the atmosphere is tense. Bella fidgets in her seat. "Are you... angry?" She asks softly.

Edward slams on the brakes of the car as they reach Jacob's house, making both of them jerk forward in their seats.

"No, I'm not," he states, voice void of any emotion as he does not look at her, hefting her bag out of the back of the car.

"Damn, Edward, I didn't take you to be reckless in driving," Jacob's voice drifts from behind him as he takes Bella's bag. "The way you swerved in is awesome."

Edward chuckles darkly, a smirk tilting his lips up. "Oh, I'm reckless for many _other_ things as well." He turns to Bella, all traces of humour gone as she watches him, almost fearfully.

"Bye, Bella," he says coldly.

"Bye, Edward," she replies, her eyes looking forlorn at his coldness.

Edward waves goodbye to Jacob who waves back. Jacob then slings his arm casually over Bella's shoulders and leads her inside the gates. Edward feels his jaw clench as he slams his car door shut, and swerves out.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. He clicks on the earpiece in his left ear.

"Hello, Edward speaking."

"No more Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm afraid not," Edward says, chuckling, "Are you free tonight?"

"Oh, I sure am."

"Be there in ten." He makes a sharp turn, and ends the call, throwing it to the seat next to him.

"Fuck this shit," he snarls, his fingers tightening around the wheel so much his knuckles turn white.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the next chapter should be the end. Please do leave a review to tell me your thoughts!**

**-C.A.**


End file.
